


Alice

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Series: Unrelated Original Works Based On Song Lyrics (Cos Why Not?) [2]
Category: Original Work, The Sisters of Mercy (Band)
Genre: Axe murders, Blood, Murder, Schizophrenia, Sociopaths, alice in wonderland mentions, idek, pschopaths, really just a way for me to be mildly gothic, scary little kids, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Alice pressed against the wallSo she can see the doorIn case the laughing strangers crawl andCrush the petals on the floorAlice in her party dressShe thanks you kindlySo serenePass the crystal spread the TarotIn illusion comfort liesAlice in her party dressed to killShe thanks you turns awayShe needs you like she needs her pillsTo tell her that the world's okay- Alice, The Sisters Of MercyWhen I looked in her eyes, they were blue but nobody home- Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps), David Bowie
Series: Unrelated Original Works Based On Song Lyrics (Cos Why Not?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736692





	Alice

* * *

* * *

A liitle girl, six or seven, standing vacantly at the door. Her long blonde hair is streaked with black. She's wearing a pretty dress of blue and white. She's pale and thin, like a china doll. A little china doll. 

* * *

_She reminds you of the girl in the book you read as a kid, the mad little child down the rabbit hole. Falling, falling, as the clock kept ticking. Running, running, running away._

* * *

Her eyes are cold and blue yet calm, a frozen lake in a world of fire.They stare at you unblinking as they look so far, far away- twisting shadows shapes and dark creatures dart across the pale irises.

* * *

Come in, come in, her mother says, all reds and yellows, and fire. Dark and fierce, a flaming star, a light which seemed never to go out. Until it did.

* * *

* * *

A single rose, a drop of blood, and there she is again. Alice, in her party dress, splattered with drying crimson blood. She doesn't see, she doesn't hear, she only has the voices. Those voices, those _beautiful_ voices, of fairies and bells on a summers eve.

A rusted axe, the wood infused with scarlet, held calmly as she walks closer. Movements like that of a spirit of air. Perhaps she is one.

There is nothing in those wide blue eyes, sparkling icy seas haunted by the darting, writhing darkness. We all have to carry our demons somehow.

You see it before you feel it. It stains the petals a deep dark red, and you crush them as you fall. Out of the corner of your mind crawl the demons, your demons.

__And suddenly you’re The Child again, falling down that rabbit hole into a world of rabbits and clocks and blood._ _

* * *

* * *

**File 16**

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Date** \- 9/9/1999

**Victims** \- Two bodies were found in -----------------. One, a 51 year old female, was later identified as **Ms Rose Blackwood**. The other was beyond recognition.

**Cause of Death** \- They had been attacked by an axe from the front- ie, they were facing their attacker

**Media** \- The public was told the crime was committed by a burglar who broke into the house. However, reports by --------- _[see **Files -----** and **\-----** ]_ show this was not the case

**Killer** \- Unknown

**Suspects-** _[see **File -----]**_

**Surviving Relatives** \- **Ms Blackwood** left behind her adopted daughter, **Miss Alice Blackwood**. She was six at the time of her mothers murder.

* * *

* * *

**File 19**

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Date** \- 13/6/2020

**Date of Event** \- 9/9/1999

**Concerning** \- **Miss Alice Blackwood**

**Related Case** \- The ----------- Case [ _see **Files 16, -----, ------** ]_

**Relation** \- The adopted daughter of **Ms Rose Blackwood** (murdered)

**Notes** -

Witnesses say she was found staring into a small, cracked mirror. In her hand was a golden pocket watch,steampunk in design.She refused to let go of it.

The front of her dress was ‘splattered with blood’.She did not respond to any of the questions asked, nor did she show any emotion at the funeral of her mother and the unknown victim. This was put down to trauma and shock.

It is unclear what happened to her afterwards.Some sources suggest she committed suicide, others that she was committed to a mental asylum. The idea she was the murderer was briefly considered but it was deemed ridiculous due to her young age and vacant mind.

* * *

* * *

**The Daily Mile**

**Issue Dated** 10/9/99

**LADY BRUTALLY MURDERED IN LONDON HOUSE!**

_Could this be the next Jack the Ripper?_

Today, the police were called to a London building where they found two bodies, one of whom was identified as Ms Rose Blackwood, 51. She, as well as an unknown victim, had been mercilessly hacked to death by a mysterious axe murderer.The head of the case, __[continued Page 12].__

* * *

* * *

**The Daily Mile**

**Issue Dated** 20/6/2020

**NEW LEAD IN COLD CASE**

_Decades later, could there finally be some closure?_

Many will remember the horrifying murders of Ms Rose Blackwood and an unknown victim back in 1997. The case shut after it was deemed impossible. However, recent redecoration at the house has led to an interesting discovery.Written in dried blood across the walls of the hallway are the words, _“We’re all mad down here”_ -an apparent quote from the children's book Alice in Wonderland. A sign of madness.A spokesperson for Scotland Yard said _[continued Page 4]._

* * *

* * *

**_18/8/2021_**

 ** _@DarkGothicChicken_**

Hi guys! I'm Scott and welcome to another video in my _**Haunted** _series. Don't forget to like, share and subscribe! 

So today we're visiting the **Helena Asylum** , home to the ghost of a little girl 

spooky :O 

To give you some context, its a derelict mental hospital that was in use from the 70s to 2010. It only had three recorded inhabitants- two women and a child. The women both died in the late 70s but no one knows about the child. 

I reckon shes the ghost.

......

 _Right, im going in. Fingers crossed we see the ghost._

 _......._

 _Nothings happened yet. Im gonna go explore_

 _......._

 _Theres a clock somewhere. Tick tock and all that. Its driving me insane. Lol im already going mad :O._

 _Staying calm_

 _....._

 _Okay im in the wards now. Theres dried blood everywhere._

 _......._

 _Theres a little kids drawing on the floor. Its got drawings of massive dark figures and 2 dead guys, a man and a lady. Theres an axe in the picture and loads of blood in crayon._

 _......_

 _Theres a dress. A little kids dress, blue and white. Its torn and dirty and covered in blood_

 _......_

 _......._

 _Fdogfifidfrisfo_

 _......._

 _......._

 _......._

 _......._

 ** _[Video Ended]_**

 _Comments_

 _ **CheeseLouise** \- epic spook lmao _

* * *

_**Mum** \- Where are you?_

 _ **Mum** \- Come home_

* * *

_**Mum** \- Its not funny anymore_

* * *

_**Mum** \- Its been two weeks now why aren't you answering me_

 _ **Mum** \- please_

* * *

_**Mum** \- please im scared now_

* * *

_**Mum** \- just please come home_

....

 _ **Mum** \- a year today_

 _......_

 _ **Mum** \- please just come home_

* * *

_**Mum** \- please_

* * *

_**[@DarkGothicChicken]**_

 _[Last Seen 18/8/2021]_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You survived.  
> Please tell me what you think  
> Is it too confusing with the layouts and time skips?  
> Thanks :)


End file.
